A story about pokemon
by HyperHobo
Summary: Blue was happy, overly cheerful, and a complete idiot. All that is about to change as his first pokemon gets stolen just days after he got it. What would he do? Even i don't know.


Well hello to whoever is reading this. I am HyperHobo and this is my first story on fan fiction. Which I signed up for because I was bored. So enjoy the story I guess. Do I really have to say I don't own pokemon?

Blue was your average 11 year old kid. Always dreaming about being the best trainer ever and becoming the champion. Just like every other kid in that small town called Twinleaf town . Today he was really excited because he was about to get his first pokemon. He knew he was ready… to bad he's rarely right. Anyway he just entered the pokemon lab where professor Rowan greeted him in a way too happy voice. " Blue my boy I'm glad you came. Do you know what pokemon you want? You're the first one to get here." Blue was overjoyed. He responded by saying " yeah old man, give me the chimchar!" Rowan gave Blue the poke ball that held the chimchar and was about to start lecturing him about responsibility and all the other boring stuff, but Blue was already gone. " Happens every time" Rowan muttered sadly. Blue was racing to route 2 where he smashed into some complete stranger. " I challenge you to a battle" Blue yelled. The stranger gave Blue a strange look and said, " okay. Come on out Swampert!" Blue not knowing anything about type match up's said " oh yeah, that ugly blue thing doesn't stand a chance! Come on out chimchar!" Chimchar looked downright confused at where he was and didn't hear Blue's frantic screaming to use flamethrower. The stranger looked amused and said " swampert, use aqua tail." Chimchar was still trying to find out what he was doing there when he was easily knocked out by the aqua tail. The stranger walked away laughing. Blue felt all his hopes and dreams shatter. His logic was that champions can never lose. Therefore, he can never become a champion. Yes even at 11 years old his intelligence was non-existent. Blue recalled his chimchar and dejectedly walked home. Which was a nice tree house he found in the nearby trees. He was an orphan and instead of living in an orphanage he pleaded to be allowed to live in the tree house. Blue didn't bother taking off his cloth and fell in bed. The next day he was visited by old man Rowan."Blue there you are! I looked all over for you. I needed to talk to you about becoming a trainer!" " I don't wanna be a trainer anymore! My life is ruined! I lost a battle yesterday and now I have no chance of becoming a trainer anymore!" Cried a hysterical Blue. "Why do I have to go through this every year?" thought Rowan bitterly. " Blue my boy. Everyone loses at some point. Even champions!" Blue, seeing as his iq was a pathetic -5 (which should be impossible) could not comprehend what Rowan was saying. " Bu-but my chimchar was really weak! How can I ever win with something so weak?" Rowan really wanted to strangle the boy for his stupidity but he continued to talk in his fake happy voice. " Blue, you have to train and get to know your pokemon if you want it to become strong." Blue was still not convinced. " But that's so !" Rowan was beyond aggravated. He was mad. He was annoyed. He was so furios that he was 2 seconds away from letting his rhyhorn lose on Blue when Blue suddenly regained his annoying cheerfulness. " But that doesn't matter! I will train and become the best there is!" With that Blue jumped up and once again, ran off before Rowan could say anything. " One week". Rowan said to himself. " One week before that idiot gets himself killed. " Lalala" Blue sang happily as he skipped through route 2. His confidence and his pokemons health were lucky that there weren't any trainers around. "Okay" Blue said. " Come on out chimchar!" He threw the poke ball and a confused chimchar appeared. " Hello" Blue said in a voice that no one would want to hear. " You are now my pokemon! You shall now be called Chimmy from now on. Right now we are training. Give me 200000000 pushups right now!" The now dubbed Chimmy once again looked confused. " Chim?" he said. " You know pushups. Like this." Blue got down and showed Chimmy what a pushup was. Chimmy clapped his hands happily and started doing the pushups as if it were a game. Later that day…. Chimmy was tired. He was really trying hard to be a good pokemon but this was becoming too much. In addition to Blues painfull screech he calls a voice, Blues also trains him as if he was a battle hardened machamp and not a young inexperienced chimchar. At least Blue remembered to feed Chimmy. " Chimmy" called Blue. "I finally figured out what moves you should know! I found this neat book laying the ground that talks about what moves starter pokemon should know when they're given away. All I can say is that these moves suck. Really, how is one supposed to win a battle with only scratch and leer? So I am adding even more training to our schedule until you learn decent moves!" Chimmy's eyes widened. He really didn't like his trainer. A couple weeks later… they finally made it to Jubilife city. Usually you could make the trip in a couple of days but Blue had Chimmy in a intense training schedule. Although they hadn't been in any battles, Blue felt confident in Chimmy's abilities. He had just learnt ember and taunt and was already close to evolving. Blue wanted to catch a shinx, but being the smart boy he was he forgot to get poke balls before leaving twinleaf. So as I was saying the instant he made it to twinleaf he was challenged by a equally confident young idoit. " Hah you have no chance of winning!" They both said in unison. How creepy but anyway, Blue sent out Chimmy (obviously) and the other idiot who said his name was Brad sent out… a magikarp. Blue laughed loud and said " Chimmy use scratch!" Brad countered by commanding the magikarp to use bounce. " What the…" Blue didn't finish before Chimmy took a direct hit. " Hahaha" Brad fell over laughing. Blue took this chance and said " Blue use scratch again!" Needless to say, magikarp don't really make the strongest opponents, even if this one could somehow live on land. It was knocked out on one hit. "What, you cheated! I wasn't paying attention!" Brad complained. " Well it's your fault! Also, even if you were paying attention you would have still lost because you smell bad!" With that another display of childish actions appeared. " YOU SMELL LIKE DIAPERS" yell Brad. " NO YOU DO" Blue countered. " I BET GARBAGE RUNS AWAY WHEN IT SMELLS YOU!" That was the last straw. Blue gave a battle cry and tackled Brad. The fight was heating up when the ever so annoying officer Jenny showed up. " What is going on here!" She yelled. " Never mind I don't care. Just separate and go away" with that officer Jenny left. Blue gave one last glare at Brad before walking away. After going to the pokemon center Blue set off towards Oreburgh. He left quickly because he didn't want to risk running into Brad. Blue once again forgot to stock up on supplies and he didn't remember until he was halfway to Oreburgh. Strangely, there were no trainers once again. So Blue settled for making Chimmy go through a series of ludicrous exercises and praying on helpless wild pokemon. Poor bidoofs never saw it coming. Camping every night was also hard because a certain someone also forgot to get a tent. So they were forced to live off the land until they reached Oreburgh. Blue was now convinced Chimmy was the strongest chimchar to exist. He learned fury swipes and his punching power and evasiveness was amazing. Probably due to the crazy exercises. Anyway, they were just walking around when a strange man in purple robes came up to him. " You… you are a trainer yes? Blue, never one to let a opportunity to boast pass by said " Yup, and I am the strongest trainer to ever exist!". "Oh… so you wouldn't mind if I take you pokemon?" Before Blue could respond the strange guy knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck. Blue slowly woke up. He ached all over and was wondering what happened…when he remembered being knocked out… and what that guy said before that. Quickly Blue checked his pockets… nothing. He looked around and noticed his backpack was also gone. He was all alone. Left with nothing and his only partner stolen. In record time he realized the cruelty of the world. He finally understood why so many young trainers got killed before they could get far. They were to overconfident and quick to draw attention. Easy targets for theft. Blue realized this and vowed not to go back to how he was. He also promised himself that he would get revenge on whoever stole Chimmy. He would continue to be a trainer, but this time he's going to take it seriously. 1 year later… Blue spent the last year making up for "lost time". He did everything he thinks he should have done as a kid instead of fantasizing about being champion before he became a trainer. He took survival lessons, pokemon type lessons, pokemon training lessons, he basically took any lesson that could help. Blue has also been saving up money and has stocked up on supplies. With help from trainers Blue got to Solaceon town where he thought it would be a good place to start his journey. He wasn't sure what pokemon he was going to catch. Even if he couldn't weaken them he stocked up on ultra balls so he thought he had a pretty decent shot at getting one. He walked around in the wild for a bit but he couldn't find anything that interested him. He saw plenty of bidoof and starly, but he really didn't wasn't one of those. Blue was thinking of going back when he saw it. It was a healthy looking luxio. Blue has always loved the shinx evolutions. Without hesitation he chucked a ultra ball at it. The luxio was caught by surprise and was easily captured. Blue slowly walked towards the poke ball, picked it up and released luxio. It immediately growled. So Blue recalled it. Then released him again. Luxio growled again. This went on for a few hours until luxio stopped growling. Only then did Blue speak. " Luxio, you are now my pokemon. I want us to be able to be partners. If that doesn't work than I'll be your master. Either way I expect you to listen to me in battles and training". Luxio let out a low growl and looked away. Luckily Blue learned how to deal with these kinds of stubborn pokemon. Blue said " look, I need your help and I could help you get even stronger". That got his interest. " If you join me I'll make you the strongest pokemon to ever live". Luxio gave a meow of acceptance and Blue recalled it. He would start training tomorrow. Tomorrow… as much as Blue didn't want to admit it he and luxio became fast friends. Even as he ordered luxio to run 100 laps around they're camp he already felt attached to the luxio. He even thought of naming it, but he quickly killed that thought. He still felt devastated about Chimmy's kidnap. He didn't want to go through that again. He will not name anymore pokemon, he will not get close to anyone ever again.


End file.
